You Missed It
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: A short funny fic. EdxWinry. Al and Winry are contemplating if Ed was romantic...


**A/N: Just something I thought up while I was in the shower. Seriously I think up the weirdest crap…by the way, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.**

Winry and Al were in the basement of Pinako's house working on Ed's 23rd automail arm. Well, Winry was working, Al was keeping her company as an excuse not to get between Ed and Pinako's last argument about height and automail.

Winry leaned back in her chair and yawned. "Hey Al, want to take a break? I could use some tea."

"Sure," he replied. He put down one of Winry's million wrenches and in five minutes brought down two mugs of tea. Winry thanked him and they both sipped their tea. (Well, Winry sipped her tea, Al in his armor somehow made the tea disappear by leaving curious wet spot on the floor.)

"Oh look, some oil leaked."

"GAK!" Al jumped in his chair, but managed to keep his tea in his cup. Winry busied herself by mopping up the tea.

"Thanks Winry, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Al, I'm glad for the company."

"Yeah, it's a pity brother isn't here, though."

Winry stiffened. "What makes you bring him up Al," she asked calmly.

"I know you like him,"

"Of course I do, I've known him forever." Mentally she kicked herself. _SHIT! HOW DOES HE KNOW? Wait, am I blushing? WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING?_

"Winry, I mean I know you like him as more than a friend." She looked up at Al. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well, now that you're blushing, I think it is." Winry's head fell forward and she stood up with the wet rag. She sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I like him a lot…"

Ed paused the door. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? That Winry liked him? Ed did a mental happy dance. _YES! Yes yes yes yes yes! She likes me! Ah, I'm so happy…_

…_Now what?_

"Well, it's not like anything is gonna happen between us anyway, so you don't have to worry." Winry said, throwing the rag in a hamper she kept soiled work clothes in.

"Worry, why would I worry? I think it would be great if you and Brother went out together!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I think you two would make a great couple," Al said dreamily.

Winry smiled a little and began cleaning up their tea. "Thanks Al, but you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"This is _Edward Elric_ we are talking about. Alchemist extraordinaire but clueless, short kid. Seriously, sometimes I think there's something wrong with his head." Outside the door Ed gritted his teeth. _How dare she call him so short that he could barely reach the door handle and use it as a pull-up bar!_

"Well, maybe it's because you always throw that wrench at his head," Al suggested.

Winry turned to him dangerously. "What was that?" Her eyes glittered.

"Uh-Nothing! Nothing at all!" He retreated to her work desk and bean fiddling with one of the automail parts. _Phew, that was a close one…_

"Anyway, my point is, nothing's gonna happen because he's not the romantic kind of person. I don't blame him, it's just that it's not him to act that way."

"Wow, you right! Winry, if you don't mind me asking, if Brother was romantic, what do you think he would be like?"

"I dunno, awkward maybe? Why?"

"Well, I've just been thinking about what he could do if he was romantic."

"What do you mean? Like a romantic scene?"

"Yeah…" Al stared off into space. Unknown to Winry and Ed (who was still listening outside the door) Al was a bit of a romantic.

"Well that won't happen, we've established that. I don't even think he like me like that…but all the same…if he was romantic…what do you think of him doing," she asked.

Al took a deep breath still staring into space, holding the automail in his hand. "Well, I'd think first he would barge into a room…"

All at once the door burst open and Ed walked in with a serious look on his face.

"GAK! ED! What are you doing here?" Winry turned more red than the philosopher's stone.

Al continued, still in his fantasy world, not hearing what was going on. "Then he would walk up to you and kiss you passionatly…"

Ed gently but firmly grabbed the back of Winry's head and guided her lips to his. Winry was surprised for a moment, then responded back. Ed, forfeiting all pride stood on tiptoe and probed her lips with his tongue, asking to kiss her more. She was too stunned to object and Ed briefly kissed her deeply before pulling apart gently.

"…then Brother would admit that he liked you…"

"Winry?"

"Yeah Ed?"

He cupped her face with his hand gently. "I love you."

"…then he would make plans with you to stroll on the river bank in the evening…"

Ed and Winry looked at Al…did he seriously not hear this? Ed turned back to Winry. "Yeah…what he said. Tonight at six?"

"Um…sure."

"…then he would give you a flower…" Al sighed.

Ed smirked. "I can top that." He pulled out a red rose from the inside of his jacket and gave it to her. He pecked her cheek, saying "See you later Winry." And then he left.

"…then he would kiss you're cheek and leave you would be too stunned to do anything."

"…"

"…um…Winry?" Al turned around in his chair to look at her and saw that she had a dazed look on her face and a rose in her hand.

"Winry?"

"Yeah," she said dazed.

"…It all happened, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"…And I missed it all didn't I?"

"Yeah."


End file.
